Forgiveness
by love-and-joy
Summary: An one-shot after Vader is redeemed, and his undying love for his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again a scribbling, or I'd call it so.**

* * *

With each breath, she became more delirious. _What had he gotten himself into..._

In spirit she could feel more of his pain...

* * *

 _Will she ever forgive him?_

Anakin's redeemed soul wandered in the new world. In the force, in between the lines of guilt and blame, in salvation and sin. In solitude. He ached, needing her, desperately. But wasn't he the one to fail her, to push her away...

 _No, he'd ne'er pushed her away, he had been hungry of power, blinded by love..._ Her _love..._

He'd wanted to save her, but on what cost? on the cost of her heart, her values, her very essence...

 _Calm down..._

He couldn't calm down. the betrayal that he'd done to _her,_ the guilt overwhelming. suffocating. He had lost her for ever. Even if he could feel the Light, The Force, what he needed the most was her. He was in spirit, still the pain felt so real, so vivid, he wanted to rip at his hair and clothes...he wanted to punish himself for committing the unforgivable.

How had he been so blinded as not to see a future together was not possible...he forced her to live a lie. None of which she deserved. A person like her deserved much better. He had caused her life to end in a misery...

How couldn't he see she would rather die than leave her values...

* * *

Anakin struggled with himself, his destiny, his circumstances everything...

Shrouded with grief, he cried himself to sleep every night, hurt everyday, wanting to be with her...missed her terribly. But he couldn't take his actions back. He wanted to stir the wheel of time backwards, freeze the soft moments, undo the mistakes... but he couldn't...

He lay curled up, overcome with loathing...for himself.

Her presence enveloped him like a warm blanket.

"Padmé..." For the first time in years he let himself utter her name.

 _"Shhh...I'm here..."_

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles.

She pushes back the golden strands off his tan skin. _"I know you are..."_

"I...I was unworth..."

 _"Don't..."_ Her long, slim finger pressed against his lips, softly...

He could feel her aura, like warm rain drenching every inch of him, when he'd been but thirsty. Her knuckles softly grazed the side of his face.

 _" And I knew, you were always good..."_

He struggles to open his eyes, but they remain glued shut, he wanted to see her...

 _"Always..."_ Her voice was a distant whisper before she pressed her lips against his, this squeezed his eyes shut tighter...he'd been aching for this very moment...he thought if he lied still and kept his eyes shut she'd stay...as though it were a dream, and she'd vanish...vanish into reality, which he hated.

Like he hated himself...

His hands rose up to caress where he supposed her arm was, but he couldn't find anything...

He grasped for her, but she slipped away, tearing his soul apart...her long curls slipping in between his fingers.

 _"I forgive you, infact I did a long time ago..."_ Her voice as sweet as honey. _"And remember I love you..."_

"Padmé!" He gasped. The dry, parched desert was just soaking up the rain, and now it was lost...

 _It had been a dream__ Wait! Padmé's supposed to be in spirit too, right? __or was it?_

* * *

 _ **I never loved myself but you, I loved you so much, that I forgot what hating myself felt like...**_

 _ **-Anakin**_

* * *

A/N: Let me know your views, hope you liked...

Happy reading

May the force be with you.

Love-and-Joy


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't exactly planning on a second chapter, but looks like an answer is needed, for both Anakin and my readers...**

 **Thanks for the reviews in the first chapter, it got me started on the second one...**

* * *

Anakin was restless, more than usual, was that a dream or...she was really with him?

Affter he saved Luke, he had just done a little good compared to the great bad. How many people did die because of him? How many suffered? And now, he couldn't kill himself, he's already in spirit and he thought it would be different, but its not...

The pain is as fresh and intense...

The scars hurt as much...

And he even thinks that the scabs on his heart and soul would tear open to bleed again...

Cracked ground that would readily soak up any moisture...

And there she was, though he had not known that apart from Luke, she too, thought that there was good in him...She had always loved him...

Even Obi-Wan...

He was the one to misunderstand...he was so lusty for power, so immoral. Padmé kept on begging him, but what he did was to show her golden eyes seething with rage, how had he thought she could lie to him, she wanted him to raise their children together, the happiness of which neither of them were able to see...

Master Yoda said that future keeps on changing, if he had been a little wise, rational then maybe, maybe...

A soft caress ran across his back, from left to right shoulder blade.

''You didn't understand, did you?''

He turned around sharply, gasping. Her sight feeling his vision, like a spark of fire in the rain. A smile animated her doll-like features. Her hand softly resting on his shoulder...her dark hair down and weaved in strings of pearls and flower.

''I wasn't hallucinating?''

''No.'' He drank the sight of her. ''We are in the Force, in spirit, in Light.'' Soaking up the melody that was her voice. ''We are together.'' Bathed in the compassion in her dark eyes.

''You mean it.'' He grasps her wrist desperately. Making sure she wouldn't leave him this time.

Her tinkling laughter filled the space between them. Oh how had he missed it!

''Of course I do...'' She closed the space between them...

The pain ceased to exist...

The scars vanishing...

The scabs healing...

The cracked ground drinking in moisture, sealed...

Just like her lips sealed his...

They were together... No one to pull them apart, finally after eons of pain...

The rain drenched the desert land...

 _My love for you is eternal..._

 _-Anakin_

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo, I'm done...**

 **Its your love and feedback that keeps me going...**

 **Bother to drop a review?**

 **May the force be with you...**


End file.
